Domesticado
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Existen formas de hacer un contrato HellHound, pero nunca dejes que alguien te de un nombre. (TodoDeku, AU)


No sé que hago publicando esto a los 2:00 de la mañana, pero yo desayuno mucho peligro uwu.

 **Dedicatoria:** Me encantaría regalarle este pequeño fic a Fire. Sin su dibujo de Todoroki con su plaquita y bozal, jamás se me hubiese ocurrido. Espero que le guste uwu.

 **HellHound:** Son perros demoníacos que atraen la muerte.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno en dónde Midoriya es villano, Todoroki un demonio y quizá OOC malintencionado.

* * *

 **Domesticado.**

 **By KellenHakuen.**

—Ven, acércate.

Gruñó en respuesta, la habitación se vio rodeada de ligeras escarchas que empezaron a caer del techo. El aliento caliente chocó contra el cuero y los dientes se quedaron apretados, rechinándose entre ellos. Se mantuvo molesto por la boca que era retenida y las correas que se ceñían alrededor de ésta, mismas que impedían poder articular algo con libertad. Aún así, a pesar del fuego que comenzó a perforarle las almohadillas de sus patas debido a la efímera orden, se quedó inmóvil. No estaba dispuesto a hacerle caso, ni tampoco cedería a sus mandatos.

Aún si se tratara de una orden de su propio amo, él quería ignorarla.

 ** _Amo._**

Detestó esa palabra casi con la misma aberración que lo hacía con su padre, no es su amo, es su compañero. Removió la cabeza a un lado, alejándose de esa voz.

En un sólo pensamiento fugaz quiso usar sus poderes, congelarle la piel hasta volverla de un hórrido purpura.

 _Esa idea es estúpida._

Se dijo, error de confianza, todavía su gigante cuerpo se mantuvo arellanado sobre el congelado suelo.

— _HellHound_ , ven.

Sus ojos centellaron ante su nombre; los eslabones de la cadena a la que está atado, vibraron, zozobrando todo el camino y brillando hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Un jalón más lo obligó a pararse de dónde estaba recostado. El fuego ha dejado de malbaratarle sus patas y ahora recorrió lentamente por su pelaje oscuro, quemando todo a su paso, sacó sus garras y de ser posible, también abriría la boca con sus prominentes colmillos, pero no pudo.

El bozal le recordó que está atado, y la cadena le demostró que ha sido domesticado.

Después de tanto años, por fin, ha sabido lo que se siente ser atrapado. Sus pensamientos chocaron contra sus recuerdos, se volvieron malicia, lo llamaron, y lo llenaron de un sentimiento reconfortante.

Algo en él latió, se armó y le recordó que está así por decisión propia.

No fue engaño, fue consensuado.

El fuego que quema dentro de él por el contrato, le destruye, es reconfortante, le agrada y le carcome lentamente hasta hacerlo retorcerse. Pero también le recuerda que es necesitado, y que no es temido, no es una pesadilla y no trae consigo malos ratos.

perdió la razón, pero le gusta.

Cayó lentamente en una trampa que se ciñó alrededor de su cuello.

«¿Un demonio? Me pareces interesante»

Ya no es indomable y lejano, ni siquiera sabe si algo de él ha sobrevivido a este trato. Su frialdad desaparece cuándo se trata de él.

Esos días se han quedado atrás, como vestigios y nubes negras que son barridas ante un sol. Despacito, aún recuerda sus días antes de conocerlo, dónde con su simple aparición los hombres huían atemorizados. Dónde los campesinos contaban leyendas de él al verlo rodear el cementerio, dónde la comunidad lo odiaba simplemente por existir.

 **Por ser él.**

«Seamos amigos»

Recordó todo ese odio por siglos a lo lejos, miradas de desprecio y piedras que caían intentando lapidarlo, para alejarlo. Todavía siente las antorchas que intentan quemarle el cuerpo y los gritos de aberración. Constreñido a la soledad y el desprecio, Todoroki creyó que eso era parte de su vida por pertenecer a los caídos. A la raza que los divinos odiaban por traicionar a dios.

 _Está bien._

No merece amor, no merece comprensión, ni siquiera compasión.

Eso creyó. Estuvo solo hasta conocerlo, con esa sonrisa y esa curiosidad por él. Esas gentiles manos que limpiaron la sangre que salpicaba después de recibir otra patada.

Esa necesidad de saber de él, ese chantaje de conocerlo y descubrir qué era.

Él era un monstruo, pero él no lo veía así.

 _HellHound_ , pelaje negro y ojos rojos.

«¡Interesante! Descubrí como hacer un contrato contigo.»

 _HellHound,_ el perro de la muerte.

«Quiero darte un nombre, quiero domesticarte»

 _HellHound_ , trae el odio de los dioses y pertenece a los caídos.

 _Demonio, monstruo, abominación._

No lo mires tres veces.

Porqué el primer vistazo atrae mensajes y mala suerte.

Un segundo vistazo, mata las cosechas y trae enfermedades.

La tercera, consigo lleva a la muerte.

 _HellHound._

Sin ser amado, come almas, se alimenta de la agonía y del dolor.

La gente le tenía miedo por siglos, y Todoroki nunca supo lo que era ser querido, pero ahora ya no es nada de eso. Ya no es pesadilla, ya no es oscuridad, no trae mala cosechas o es temido, ni siquiera es muerte.

Porqué a pesar de que lo mira, y ha llegado a mirarle más de tres veces, él regresa la mirada, no ve a Midoriya perecer, se encuentra con esos ojos gentiles que lo acarician a su manera.

«Tu nombre será Shouto, Shouto Todoroki.»

Su voz cayó como Guillotina sobre él, y le hizo desvanecer la soledad. Ya no es un cazador, ahora es una presa que tiembla ante el nombre que escupen sus labios.

Su padre sentiría vergüenza de su raza, pero no le importa, qué se joda esa maldito viejo.

La añoranza se volvió participe de su interior, sus patas se aferraron al suelo, rasgando con las uñas afiladas, le dolió un poco, quiso congelar todo a su paso. Fingiendo que todavía era fuerte, que no era débil y que todavía puede resistirse a la voz de él.

— _Shouto-kun_ , ven.

Un suspiro se marchita, y su determinación muere. Sonó decepción, eso avivó una llama apagada en él, no pudo resistirse a su nombre, existe un vínculo que lo conecta y lo hace ser su fiel siervo.

Lo hace no ser él, se levantó, sus pasos son imponentes por toda la habitación y se dirigieron hacia él, caminó elegante y arrostró a su nuevo maestro. Agachó la cabeza para ser acariciado por esos sofisticados guantes negros, primero pasaron por la zona en dónde se encuentra su bozal y luego, migró por su pelaje oscuro. Todoroki a través de su piel carbonizada siente gentileza, siente que en realidad le está transmitiendo cariño. Algo lejano, algo nuevo.

Y él cedió ante eso.

—Eres un buen chico.

La voz dulce retumbó, como campanas de iglesia que hacían eco en las paredes, Todoroki aún mantuvo inmovilizadas sus uñas bajo el piso, raspando con impaciencia, quisieron enterrarse y derretirse a fuego sobre el suelo. Su naturaleza le pidió luchar, pero él intentó rechazarla.

Rechazó a su padre, y su origen.

Miró hacia su nueva constelación y una nueva idea. Lo acogió a él y a todo lo bueno que trae. Todas sus ideas, todos sus cambios, porqué está maravillado en la forma en que él quiere cambiar el mundo. Hubiera querido que sus pies también estuvieran atados con cadenas de la misma forma en que está su boca y cuello, así sería más fácil ignorar las llamas de abajo, están furiosas. De la penumbra, una sonrisa pequeña se deslumbró y la mano fue engullida por la misma capa de oscuridad, alejándose de él.

Vuelve a soltar un gruñido por ya no recibir su atención.

—Midoriya. —Una voz los interrumpe, Shouto quiso prenderle fuego por atreverse siquiera a quebrar su momento.

El valiente susodicho ignoró los amenazantes ojos demoníacos y continuó con un carraspeo grave.

—No olvides el plan, dependemos de ti.

—No lo haré Kurogiri, nunca fallaré, de todos modos es sencillo.

Kurogiri asintió en respuesta, y aún así, con voz serena decidió añadir.

—Y vigila a tu perro, me ha estado mirando todo el día.

—Es su naturaleza y creo que también quiere arrancarte el alma.

Defendió Midoriya con una risa nerviosa. Escuchó a los lejos a Kurogiri renegar. Izuku se olvidó de la presencia de su compañero, y sus ojos suaves tomaron la dirección hacia el Hellhound que mantuvo sus orejas erguidas, intentando descifrar si existía alguna amenaza nueva, Todoroki no se relajó hasta que lo vio desaparecer del umbral.

Otro bufido bestial fue arrancado de sus malbaratada boca, Midoriya carcajeó y palpó la parte superior de su pelaje, intentando tranquilizarlo, cuyo efecto funcionó pues de inmediato esas puntiagudas orejas se vinieron abajo.

—¿Qué te parece si tomas otra forma? —cuestionó Midoriya, Todoroki dio un parpadeo y éste decidió esclarecerse mejor —. Todoroki, no puedo andar con un perro de dos metros en los pasillos de la escuela. Además, tú eres Todoroki Shouto el alumno número de la clase, y yo soy Midoriya Izuku el pupilo de All Might y nuevo símbolo de _paz,_ ¿no lo recuerdas?

La sonrisa de Midoriya dejo de nuevo sin respiración al demonio, éste asintió, procesando sus palabras.

—Me acompañaras, ¿cierto? —la voz de su dueño resonó en él. A través de palabras amables él pudo distinguir la orden a la que se encuentra atado, Todoroki asintió, perdido, primero lento y luego ya de forma fuerte.

Luego, fuego negro lo engulló de cuerpo completo, dejando brillando la habitación con colores vacíos.

Midoriya retrocedió, había veces en que la curiosidad le mataba y quería tocar aquellas flamas oscuras, pero prefirió enterrar esa tentación en lo profundo de su mente. Aún así, amaba la transformación de Shouto.

Todoroki fue cambiando, dejando caer el pelaje negro como si de piel muerta se tratara, el perro demoníaco se había esfumado y quedando sólo retazos putrefactos. El Hellhound ya no está, siendo reemplazado por aquel joven y sus dos cabellos de colores brillantes, quién todavía, mantuvo su cuerpo y cabeza agachados, el bozal se está ahí, recordandole que está siendo prisionero de Midoriya.

No, mentira, él no es prisionero de Midoriya.

Jamás lo fue.

—Todoroki-Kun, no me trates como si fuera tu dueño. Aunque bueno, técnicamente lo soy —Midoriya volvió a reír con sorna, ante la ironía de tener un poderosos aliado de la muerte con él. —Somos compañeros, ¿no?

Asintió otra vez, el cuero sobre su boca no le permitió hablar.

Todoroki no negó, y eso a Midoriya le gustó. Efímero, dejo de estar a distancia de él y ahora sostuvo su rostro entre ambos manos, lo obligó a mirarlo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, con tranquilidad, Izuku deslizó un pulgar de la mejilla hasta la cicatriz de la piel quemada, tocando la textura blanda, después agregó maravillado.

—Ah, esta cicatriz es demasiado hermosa —masculló, Shouto se sintió feliz de que Midoriya no viera horrorizado su marca, si no que la abrace y la acepte como es. —Me recuerda que los humanos somos un asco.

Guardó silencio porqué sabe que Midoriya va a volver hablar.

—Míralos, te han hecho mucho daño —expresó inconforme, Todoroki quiso decirle que está bien, pero Midoriya abrió la boca para continuar disgustado —No aceptan un poder superior, le teman a lo que desconocen, pero intentan justificarlo con palabras vagas y una justicia anticuada. Su moral está tan rota como la nuestra —pausó —, pero no te preocupes, Todoroki. Crearemos un nuevo mundo, dónde nadie te rechace, ni a ti, ni a mi, dónde no nos teman, dónde no te lastimen.

Presionó la cicatriz algo fuerte, Todoroki apretó los labios y los recuerdos de la gente persiguiéndole molesto llegaron, de pronto, agua hirviendo cae en su rostro y no se puede defenderse por el dolor. No sabe quién fue, no sabe qué paso, pero alguien lo pateó, le mascullaron monstruo, y fue tirado, olvidado para que muriera como lo que se ve, un _perro_.

Luego, fue salvado por la amabilidad de Midoriya.

Todavía recuerda sus gentiles manos cargarlo y llevarlo lejos, limpiándole sus heridas y cuidándolo hasta que sanará. En siglos de desprecio por la luz, Todoroki encontró la amabilidad en la oscuridad.

—Necesitamos una utopía perfecta, lejos de la verdadera maldad.

Todoroki asintió, apoyándose en las manos de Midoriya, cerró los ojos para volver a escucharlo y sólo centrarse en sus palabras, sólo quiere centrarse en él.

—Te amo.

Dijo Midoriya de pronto, Shouto abrió los ojos y volvió a afirmar en respuesta, tratando de transmitirle el mismo sentimiento.

Midoriya se sintió satisfecho por eso, pero no lo suficiente.

—Pero para eso necesito tu poder, algo hermoso y desconocido. Lo que héroes desconocen, pero los villanos necesitan —mascullo, Todoroki ya está descansando en sus manos, pero prestó atención —. Te necesito a ti, que me pertenezcas, ¿hasta cuándo me pertenecerás?

Percibió que la mueca seria de Midoriya se va desfigurando a una sonrisa traviesa, éste llevo sus manos a su rostro y aún sobre el caliente cuero, Shouto pudo sentir sus gentiles dedos desatando la correa. El bozal caýó con fuerza al suelo, rebotando varias veces y el demonio puede sentir que la presión era liberada, movió su boca para poder acostumbrarse a eso.

—Hasta la muerte, Midoriya. —Se condenó el solo — Te perteneceré hasta la muerte.

Luego lo miró, Midoriya estuvo contento, tanto que lo expresó en sus ojos. Izuku lo dejó y se ajustó la corbata que en algún punto se desacomodó.

—Entonces sígueme en el infierno.

A Todoroki no le causó infortunio su orden, de ahí provenía.

 _«Existen formas de hacer un contrato HellHound, pero nunca dejes que alguien te de un nombre. »_

La seria voz de su padre está en él, pero decidió ignorarla, no la quiso escuchar y no le quiso dar la razón. Movió su cabeza, y por sus movimientos bruscos un tintineo de metal choca contra las hebillas.

Ahí existe un collar que está alrededor de su cuello, es cuero negro y en el medio puede resplandecerse una placa que se agitó, presumiendo un grabado de lado derecho; «Midoriya»

* * *

—¡Midoriya!

Izuku tuvó que retroceder sus brazos para que éstos no fueran un obstáculos para la feliz castaña, Shouto pasó de lado derecho, prescindiendo de su presencia y sólo aceptando el saludo formal por parte de Yaoyorozu, sin agregar más fue a sentarse al banco más apartado.

Midoriya se sintió ofendido por la forma en que fue ignorado por Shouto, pero no quiso reclamar algo más, Iida a su lado también llegó con ademanes graciosos, Midoriya esbozó una sonrisa tímida al verle querer articular algo.

—¿Te gustan los perros? —preguntó ella, abriendo una sonrisa la cuál Midoriya contrarrestó con una casi tan brillante.

—¿Por qué la pregunta Uraraka?

Cuestionó, pues jamás se planteó que ese sería el tema de conversación de su amiga nada más lo viera entrar por la puerta.

—Iida y yo estabamos hablando de eso.

—A mi me gustan los de compañía como los french poodle

Respondió la dulce Uraraka, mientras Iida asintió, pero luego le explicabó la dificultad que sería eso, sólo que el justificando la suya de que gustaba más de los perros que eran esenciales para mantener un orden como lo era un doberman. Ambos chicos iniciaron el tema de conversación, discutiendo y apartándose de Midoriya, quién quedó pensativo, poniendo sus manos bajo su barbilla y luego sonrió al tener una respuesta decisiva.

—Ahora que lo dices, sí. Si tengo uno.

Sus dos compañeros de clases dejaron de debatir entre ellos y pusieron atención al tercer individuo. Midoriya, apenado, le da una mirada de soslayo a Todoroki que está concentrado en la ventana.

—Me gustan los perros que son fáciles de domesticar.

Respondió y era obvio que tanto Iida como Uraraka no entendieron su respuesta.

* * *

—Todoroki

Al aludido le costó corresponder a ese llamado, en realidad, le era difícil responder a cualquier llamado que no fuera el de Midoriya.

—Puto dos caras, mírame cuándo te hablo.

Fue más fácil aceptar las provocaciones de Katsuki, por lo que ahora se giró con parsimonia a sus dos compañeros. Frente a él, se encontraban Kirisishima, con esa sonrisa casi tan genuina como la de Midoriya y Bakugou, con ese característico ceño fruncido.

Esos ojos de muerte que a Todoroki le recordaban a los suyos, pero no estaba para caer en provocaciones. Midoriya no le dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Podemos hacerte una pregunta?

Kirisihima tanteó terreno, Todoroki asintió. Mientras no le afecte a Midoriya, no le ve el problema.

—Ese collar...—Kirisihima apuntó al cuero negro que ahora era cubierto por el traje y la camisa blanca, Todoroki afirmó, esperando paciente a que continue.

Kirisihima al no verlo incomodarse con el tema, decidió hablarse sin rodeos.

—¿Te lo regalo alguien importante? Viejo, todo los días te vemos con él y nunca te lo has quitado.

Y no es que a Kirishima le importará, sólo que se le hacía demasiado llamativo para alguien tan sereno como lo es Todoroki.

¿Alguna chica tiene que ver con esto? Suertudo Todoroki.

Todoroki se tomó su tiempo para responder, observando el contundente objeto que estaba ahí, quieto y destellando con tranquilidad.

—Sí, me lo regalo alguien muy importante para mí.

Dice sin más y Katsuki gruñó.

—Pareces un jodido perro de esa manera.

Todoroki no respondió a su provocación, sólo miró indiferente la placa, pero no lo negó. En el fondo no lo negó porqué sabe que es verdad.

Es un perro y está _domesticado_.

Ahora, ignoró a sus dos compañeros al ya no ver más provecho en esa conversación, con el movimiento, la placa se agita también. A parte de Midoriya, también está grabado otro nombre y no es el de su propietario.

 _Todoroki Shouto._

Ahora la voz de su padre sonó como castigo en su interior.

 _«Existen formas de hacer un contrato HellHoud, pero nunca dejes que alguien te de un nombre...porqué si alguien te da un nombre, pertenecerás a él. »_

Odiaba cuándo ese bastardo tenía razón.

 **Notas finales.**

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, disculpen los errores.


End file.
